


人民教师和他的帅气混混学生-中

by huanhuan022049



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049
Summary: 啥都没有啊·····黑三角注意，金钱主线1V1





	人民教师和他的帅气混混学生-中

总而言之，言而总之。王老师结束了在美国一年多的任教，说长不长，说短不短，说没收获也不至于，至少这个任教经历给他的简历添了不少重量，但多多少少有点狼狈。

回国之后就教留学生，因为有了之前的任教经历，王耀教起没什么基础的留学生也比较轻松。新的班级里来了挺多有趣的学生，于是王老师认识了来自俄罗斯的交流项目学生伊万，长得跟他妈的精灵族一样，那感觉像王耀第一次看泰坦尼克号的时候被小李子那张脸秒征服，心里的小鹿马上嗑药式狂舞。

其实王老师还是在一个失恋期中，勤勤恳恳掏心掏肺喜欢了一年多的小帅哥就这么把自己甩了，多少让老王的少0心大大的受伤，但那也没办法，就是没缘分，而且性格可能也不是那么合适。确实回国的那段时间是非常难过，还会躲起来哭，比较颓废，也不是没想过主动打电话过去，但是卡都丢了，联系方式也没了，再者之前的社交账号倒是常常会刷阿尔的页面，发现对方也没发什么有意思的，还是在酒吧和地下派对的照片，老王就觉得好难过，对方完全真的没有因为自己的事情感觉到生活有什么变化。

有他也好，没他也好，一点改变都没有，就像一阵风吹过，涟漪都吹不起。

【我就是你可有可无的网友.JPG】

于是王老师很难过，决定抛弃这个搞不到手的1，正好国内翻墙还要花钱挂VPN，在那边也没什么可以联系的人，学校的人也没什么来往，弗朗西斯有微博，刚回来的那个月花钱挂一个VPN也是为了看看阿尔弗雷德，现在觉得，都决定放手了还花这冤枉钱干啥，干脆就连VPN都断了。

这个来自俄罗斯的精灵族看上去十分人畜无害，还是个高富帅，经常笑，软软的样子看上去像小熊，让从小喜欢软绵绵东西的王老师爱心爆炸，觉得捡到一个可爱的孩子了。

小熊特别特别好学，上课一直盯着老师都巴不得不带眨眼，那眼睛又能腻死人，喜欢缠着老王问东问西，还特别人傻钱多，动不动就给王老师送百万的东西，一开始不认识的王老师还一把鼻涕一把泪地感动地收下，回家一查价钱烫手得第二天就给退回去了。但是地主家的傻伊万并不气馁，坚持每天豪车在楼下等着老师整理好教案堵人请吃饭看电影，瞎子都能看得出来他想追王老师。

回到国内又不一样了，国内的这边并不是那么明令禁止师生恋爱，而且国内的话，王老师的亲友知道他在美国的惨痛经历之后GAY圈几个姐妹反而都挺支持他和伊万这个地主家的傻儿子在一起的。虽然刚走出失恋的王老师是有点动摇，但是他也挺确定自己对傻儿子的感觉其实还是不算那种想要恋爱的喜欢。而且自己确实还是会经常想念阿尔小帅哥。

虽然挺贱的吧，但是还是这么喜欢他，这也没办法，要是能慢慢地忘记是最好不过了。但是至少自己目前还是很喜欢他，就算现在答应了傻儿子，对他也不公平吧。

于是王老师就找了个吃完饭散步的机会给傻儿子说开了。说自己在美国的时候爱过一个学生，现在还很喜欢，虽然对方甩了自己吧，但是目前还没有办法忘记对方，所以也对傻儿子没什么真实地爱情。

傻儿子一听没关系啊，我等得起。而且想对老师好是我自己的事情，喜不喜欢我是老师的事。一番话真情实感，说得老王差点泪流满面，你瞅瞅，舔狗心灵相通，虽然老师很想说舔狗舔到租后一无所有，但其实在连见自己一面都不愿意，回应也不愿意给的阿尔面前自己难道就不是个舔狗了吗？

舔狗的辛酸不用你来拆穿.jpg

 

这件事不知道怎么就传到弗朗西斯耳朵里了，法国姐妹大声支援老王开始新生，这个1多好啊，又喜欢你又有钱又体贴BALABALA，天涯何处无芳草，那个都摆明了玩你，你还上赶着当舔狗，真的没意思BALABALABALA、

于是老王觉得，可能自己确实是需要尝试点新的，来帮助自己走出过去呢。

 

这样想着，王老师也没那么抗拒傻儿子的追求了，虽然还是没有什么实际进展，但是有个说话的人总比憋着好。

 

靠我真的好喜欢撒狗血啊

 

火葬场真的好吃

 

 

另外一边呢。阿尔小帅哥在家沉寂了几周之后冷静了，回学校去，期间倒是确实发现了老王的未接来电，但是犹豫了很久也没有打回去的勇气，毕竟自己这几周连学校都没去，之前还口口声声答应了对方要好好上进，再者自己确实也说了很多混账话，实在是没想好怎么应对。

回学校一路上也忐忑不安，万一一会儿上课和老王对上眼神岂不是尴尬。但是小帅哥屁股长了针一样坐立不安大半天也没看见王耀，还挺奇怪的。又不好意思直接问。煎熬到了放学，第二天再去，还是没见着人。

过了几天实在是忍不住，拉了一个平时比较铁的哥们问了，对方才一脸诧异地问他，王老师引咎辞职早就走了你不知道吗。

阿尔如雷轰顶，阿尔不可置信，阿尔活在梦里。

小帅哥觉得自己没睡醒，但是基友同情的，并且斩钉截铁地告诉他，人真走了。

其实阿尔也不是没猜到，在这之前他就觉得可能那通电话没那么简单，可是他不是很敢往下想。奶奶走了，老爸是个垃圾，妈妈早就不要他了。除了老王，他还能跟谁示弱。也不是没想过示弱，只是一下子打击太大了没缓过来罢了。

一开始是想，回到学校之后先看看老师怎么样，慢慢等他稍微气消了再去认错示弱一下，反正分开是不可能分的，这辈子都不能分的。

但是他没想到老王还真就这么走了，哪能啊，虽然自己确实是混账了点吧，但是你也不能二话不说就把HERO扔下跑了。

其实阿尔说不自责是不可能的，老王引咎辞职这件事说白了还是因为他。如果他一开始勇敢一点和老师一起面对的话，说不定结果会好一点。

等一下，好像其实也没什么差别。

但还是觉得好遗憾，如果当时自己不是缩在家里当乌龟，至少能给老王一个拥抱就好了，这样他就不用一个人孤军奋战地面对那些恶意中伤和谣言，也不用一肚子委屈地离开。

如果当时能接到那通电话就好了，还能抓住最后的机会把他留下来。

 

阿尔疯狂给老王回电话，发短信认错，但是电话反正是打不通的，短信也发不到。他一开始觉得对方是不是生气，然后拉黑自己，但是借了朋友的手机，也是一个结果。他就知道对方可能干脆就A号跑路了。这让他十分难过，想着也不用这么决绝吧，弃号这个在阿尔看来其实就是想告诉你以前的事情你就当放屁吧，比拉黑他更让阿尔难受。

其实呢，阿尔不是没去找过学校的人问为什么要辞退老王，但是人家学校很无辜的，是老王自己引咎辞职，学校还没来得及开口，然后阿尔觉得没法接受，自己已经啥都没了，老王还就这么跑了，那这狗日子还活个BALL。于是就跑去堵弗朗西斯，死缠烂打要问到王耀的下落。

弗朗也没办法，他还以为这个小子就是玩玩，没这么认真，但是没想到他这么疯，实在被缠的没办法，只好跟他说，老王回去啦，估计这么一闹，这两年政策又不友好，可能好几年都不会回来，你自己看着办吧。

阿尔问那他以后还会回来吗。

弗朗吉装无辜：不晓得哦，反正你小子搞得他挺难受的，他弟弟也不喜欢他长期呆在外面，估计是不回了吧。

 

现在变成阿尔很难受了，王耀就像一场梦，给了他希望，把他从原来泥潭一样的生活里拉出来，然后又走了，但是他自己却再也没办法甘心回到原来的生活。

他也试过一些很蠢的办法，给老王社交软件发消息石沉大海，他就故意去泡吧，故意轰趴到通宵，然后拍照PO上网，就是希望老王能跟以前一样给他来个短信或者电话责备他又跑出去混了。但是这一次不管怎么作妖，老王那边就是无动于衷，一潭死水。就算他故意PO和辣妹的合照，对方也屁都不放，大有一副管我鸟事的意味。

至于对方是真的不在乎了还是忍着，他也不是很清楚，但是哪一种都不是什么好事。

其实他不是不清楚，除了老王和奶奶，没什么人真心关心他，现在奶奶去世了，老王也是被自己作走的，说白了还是因为自己没什么鸟用，又幼稚得很，光是想得到用这种办法来逼老王出现就已经够幼稚了。

阿尔去墓园看过奶奶，断断续续说了很多废话，然后回家痛定思痛，觉得自己是真的不能再混日子烂下去了，否则这辈子别说是能不能再追到老王，能不能养活自己都是个问题。

他最难受的时候想过立刻飞去找老王，他也大概知道老王在哪个城市，但是买机票的钱他根本就拿不出来，找弗朗西斯借，更是被一口回绝，对方顺便也直接告诉他，你现在根本就没有和他在一起的样子，就算去了，又能怎样呢。

老师也未必想见到这样的自己吧。穷是真的可怕，但是怯懦和颓废才是最让老师失望的地方。

于是乎，阿尔虽然还是很难过，但是下定决心要和过去的混混阿尔彻底告别。他开始勤勤恳恳地打工，上学，自己捡起之前落下的学业，除了打工以外几乎就是图书馆。一开始是很难熬，也很孤单，但是他会给老王的社交软件发消息，虽然从来没回过，但是万一某天对方心血来潮看得见呢。他也不指望老王能因为这个屁事就原谅他回来和他复合，但是至少他想让对方看到自己真的有在改变了。

孤单的感觉是很可怕的，小帅哥经常一个人待在公寓里会很想念以前热闹的时候，那些虚假的朋友早就不来往了，为难他的区霸看他一副转了性的样子也懒得和他接着斗，现在他就是一个普通学生。但是晚上夜深人静或者日有所思夜有所梦，无论如何，会很怀念和奶奶还有老王一起的时候，那时候大家都宠着他，孤独的滋味从来没有这么清晰。

然后也会反省，自己以前还是太废了，其实还是没抽多少时间陪奶奶，或者有时候还会和她吵架，和老王也是这样，说是恋人，说白了自己还是有点嫌对方管的太多像家长，会故意惹他生气。那时候巴不得老王少点约束自己出去找朋友玩，现在人家懒得鸟他了，又心痒难耐使尽浑身解数想对方理一理自己，可能这就是犬系吧，不过就是不合格罢了。

谈恋爱不就是一个狗血么。

 

 

本来他就挺聪明的，又努力，连弗朗西斯都看不下去了，也有意无意地提起过老王在国内和一个俄国高富帅走得挺近，让他还是趁早走出过去的好。但是这个，老王对阿尔来说其实不仅仅是旧情人这么简单，如果没有老王，他可能现在还在贫民窟当一事无成的混混，接着颓废，也不会洗心革面，对他来说，新生是老王给的，这是一种光，一种救赎一样的存在，就算老王真的对他死心了，他也不会对老王死心。

这一点是弗朗西斯没想到的，可能他就是觉得，这小子被甩了觉得不服气，所以非要讨个说法什么的，还是太年轻。

于是乎经过阿尔的一番苦学努力，终于考过了试赚够了钱，拿到了去国内留学的机会，还十分心机地选择了老王那个城市。心思可说是昭然若揭了。

更巧他妈的是，他去的学校和老王那个语言学校，几乎是隔条街。

 

这个时候的老王完全不知道这件事，回国一年多了，他对傻儿子的态度其实挺微妙，说特别喜欢，算不上，但是感情还是有的，而且也不算浅，基本上说是交往也是可以的，说没交往也没什么问题，他也不是吊着伊万，但是主要是傻儿子真的很能搞，推不开的粘糕一样，今天说了我没办法喜欢你，明天还是上门接送，狗皮膏都没这么能粘人。

所有亲友都觉得老王眼瞎，千年一遇的绝世好1摆在眼前不要，非要委屈自己去给一个穷小子渣男当舔狗，不知道图个啥，但是老王自己也清楚，阿尔哪能是渣男，大家都身不由己，说是没感情，还不如说没缘分。至于舔狗不舔狗，这个见仁见智吧。

 

然后弗朗西斯还是跟他提前通报了，说阿尔去中国了，老王有点惊讶，墨迹了半天还是没忍住续费了个VPN，然后登陆了一年多快两年没登陆的外网账号，一上线消息栏就被挤爆了，但他没敢直接点开看，先刷了刷阿尔的主页，发现以前的东西都清空了，现在基本上都是一些倒计时这种奇怪东西。颤颤巍巍点开消息栏，除了几条系统消息和弗朗的消息以外，其他的全部都是阿尔的消息。

简直数不清，往上滑花半天看不到顶，大概就是每天两三条，有的时候多一点，发点在图书馆或者打工路上的照片，一开始是长篇大论的认错，后来渐渐也接受了这个BE结局，基本上都是类似于早安晚安然后分享一些生活的小事情，偶尔的大半夜会发点特别悲伤地内容，看着老王心里颤，但是不多。

自己从来没回过他，也不知道他什么心情坚持发了一年多，等不到回复的感觉是不是和自己当时一样。

其实老王已经不知道怎么面对他。更何况现在身边还有个粘人的小熊，可也是等收到阿尔来国内的消息之后，彻夜未眠地刷完了阿尔的消息的老王，他几乎是清楚的知道，自己这一年多来压根原来多喜欢阿尔，现在还是那么喜欢。

 

 

TBC

没捉虫凑合吃


End file.
